


Past Love

by Mercycedes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ex Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercycedes/pseuds/Mercycedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarahfina and Loki's son, Haakon, decided to learn under his father. Sarah confronts her mischievous ex-lover but the god with the silver-tongue turns the night around on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

Snow and ice covered the ground of Jotunheim, just like always. The hairs that strayed from her hood danced in the air with snow flurries. “Thank you, Heimdal, old friend,” she whispered into the frosty wind. She took her first few steps onto the barren, frozen wasteland. Always quiet now that Laufey’s reign was over. She stepped under a cavern and removed her hood, “Loki?”

“Have you come to forgive me, Sarahfina?” came a voice from behind her. She turned and faced the way of the voice just in time for Loki to appear, a shining green light revealing him from his hidden state.

“You know I haven’t,” she shook her head sadly.

“Oh, but I forgave you, love. After having Stark’s child, I still forgave you.”

“Loki, you called our love bullshit! You tried to take over the realms we call our homes!” her voice echoed, bouncing off the ice walls.

Loki held up a finger and she silenced. Neither of them spoke for a moment, until Loki stepped toward her. “Darling,” he said, lifting her chin, “You’ve avoided me.”

“Stop it,” she hissed at him, “I don’t want to play your games.”

“You say stop but I can read your eyes, my love. They’re as blue as ever. Still full of so much care,” his arms wrapped around her waist and he looked down at her, “You still love me.”

She looked at him a moment with helpless eyes then caught herself, pushing him and turning away, “You know I do, but that doesn’t matter. I came to talk about our son, not my love life. I’m not with Tony and I’m not with you. I don’t plan to be with anyone.”

“Sarah…” he sighed, pressing his body against her back, “Stop this nonsense and stay here with me. Our son and your daughter can stay here. Even the red-headed she-devil you call your friend, can stay. In a castle that I can have built for us in no time.” His hands found their way to her hips and squeezed gently as he spoke into her ear.

She turned around and slammed her fists against his chest, which didn’t seem to phase him. “Do you take me for a fool?! I know you, Loki. I know this is what you want but you will grow tired of it over time and want to rule a nation you can’t have! You could only handle 19 years. Loki…” she gave him a saddened look, “I was so proud of you… Was.”

He felt a twinge in his heart, one he’d had more than once. The final word hurt, but he pushed it aside. _She’s just trying to save us pain, but it’s the pain we both need._

Loki grabbed her again, “Kiss me.”

“Loki, no!”

He yanked her closer, “So you know me. I will get bored. But I know you as well. I can see it in your eyes, Sarahfina. Kiss me. Give me a night so that my villainous insanity can be medicated by your touch once more.”

“You’re insane,” she shook her head as her heart began to pound.

Loki lifted her head and she didn’t pull away this time. His other arm was wrapped around her tight as if she would run away and never come back if he didn’t hold her there, “Kiss me. I won’t force myself upon you, so kiss me.”

Tears began to make her eyes glossy as she leaned toward him, “I don’t want this.”

“Liar,” he whispered, “and not a very good one at that.” With that Sarah closed her eyes and leaned up, now on her toes. She was hesitant and Loki didn’t like it. He’d gone six years without her touch. Six years without love. He met her halfway planting his soft lips against hers.

_Her touch… Oh gods, I’ve missed these lips. My sweet little demon…_

_Oh Loki… We’re in so much trouble now. My silver-tongued god…_

Loki imagined their previous nights together. Him over her with long messy hair. Her with bruised lips and his bleeding from tiny pricks.

She tensed, “Stop…”

“No,” he replied, teleporting them to his bed.

“Loki…”

He began to nibble down her neck how she liked and she was impressed that he’d remembered the tiny things that had made her hot and bothered. She held back a gasp.

“Let me…” Loki breathed against her neck, “Please let me. Just for tonight?” He pressed his lips against her neck softly.

She pushed him away and looked at him. His green eyes were begging, “Or ravage me…”

“You’re too dominant for that,” she rolled her eyes, not wishing to go further now.

He gave her an image of them trading off dominance. They were making love rather than fucking, something Loki now knew the difference between after being with her for 20 years. 26 years they’d known each other, 6 of them he missed. Sarah blushed, once again impressed with her former lover. He remembered and the love he was giving her to feed off of was genuine.

_Don’t do this,_ she said to herself, _Oh fuck…_

“One night,” Loki said as her hand ran down his chest, “Sarahfina… Love me.”

“You bastard…” she whispered as she complied to his pleas, throwing herself over him. They demanded their bodies become one with their eager touches. For once, it was hot in the frozen realm known as Jotunheim.


End file.
